guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Frustration
Migraine + Frustration = dead spellcaster --FirstBornSon 07:30, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Would Migraine+Frustration+Arcane Conundrum stack, I wonder? --Ufelder 11:26, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Add in Cry of Frustration just for kicks? :::Toss in some dazed for extra beef. Sinborn 01:54, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::The cap for reduced casting speed is 150%. It's in some update somewhere. (Terra Xin 09:04, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) Gosh. I thought for a minute there that this skill did damage if interuppted, period. Warmongers Weapon Assasin anyone? Nonetheless, this skill is very good. I can see it working into many builds. Good added pressure. God's Chosen 16:28, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Guess what? It does do damage on any interrupt. Using it with Clumsiness, Sig of Clumsiness, Web of Disruption, Drain Delusions etc. I can do 360+ armour-ignoring dmg to an attacker in a few seconds every 15 seconds, and without using an elite! I want to try it with Dwarven Battle Stance or Incendiary Arrows :) --Buzzer 03:46, 11 November 2006 (CST) Wow. Add this to Broad Head Arrow and it's a Rotscale killing machine! Can't wait! ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 21:37, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Could someone post where it can be obtained? :From any skills vendor in Elona. Kamadan for example. --Buzzer 00:57, 12 November 2006 (CST) ::I can't. At least not with my Tyrian Mesmer. Frustration doesn't show up on Tohn's menu. --Istabraq 14:33, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Sorry. From any after and including the guy in Yohlon Haven --Buzzer 11:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) Bug Is this skill bugged or is it just the description that needs a change? Did Anet ever mention anything about this skill being bugged? :Not that I've heard. What are you experiencing?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:32, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::90% sure its bugged. It would be too powerful to have a wrong description. Vallen, read the notes section of the skill. --Buzzer 03:12, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::I see, so it's causing damage on any interrupt and not just on spell interrupts. Nice catch.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:36, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::::If it's a bug, why does this boss (Hojanukun Mindstealer) carry Frustration and Signet of Clumsiness in his skill bar? Utaku Mu Dan :::::So he can pwn with it? How does having those skills make it not a bug? --Buzzer 05:07, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::In my opinion it just confirms that this synergy was thought of, and that the error is only in the skill description. Many illusion bosses in the game use these skills together. With their 16 attribute double damage, they actually pwn. Utaku Mu Dan :::::::Ah OK I get you. You might be right. --Buzzer 02:03, 6 December 2006 (CST) Knockdowns? Does Frustration work with knockdowns? Knockdowns interrupt characters, but does it affect this skill. This makes Arcane Conundrum look really really bad o_O Hmmm......this + A interrupt-happy ranger = insanely high damage? Imagine Getting hit by savage shot/punishing shot with this on you X_X P A R A S I T I C 22:09, 3 January 2007 (CST) :It is a nice compliment to a ranger spike. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:20, 4 January 2007 (CST) i've been using this lastely with clumsiness and signet of clumsiness and i can say with 100% certainty that it deals damage on anny interupt. soul barbs + frustration + clumsiness = 170+ dmg and a very angry warior/assasin/dervish/ranger The question still stands... does it work with knockdowns? Tycn 03:48, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Tested it, it does not work with knockdowns. Used Gale on a spell, and Bane Signet on an attacking foe, neither of them triggered Frustration's damage. Tycn 21:33, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Well done, noobs. A KNOCKDOWN is different to an INTERRUPT. A waste of a discussion section. Common sense is obviously not that common. :A knockdown is different to an interrupt, but surprise surprise - a knockdown also interrupts when it hits. At least some people are doing something helpful instead of going around wingeing anonymously. Tycn 21:05, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Ranger Spike? Does anyone else see potential between this and a team packing Punishing Shot or Savage Shot? I don't know how this would stack up to Orders though.. It does a bunch more damage (+53 per shot, +89 if 16 marks with vamp bow, rtw, and punishing shot, which could make for a 4 person spike team for split strategies), but it has the downside of being a hex. I suppose you could have a Fast Cast/Illusion Mesmer with Mantra of Recovery, Frustration, Web of Distruption, and Shatter Delusions. Call when you cast Frustration, following up immediately with Web and Shatter. The rangers should all fire a Punishing when you call, which would lead to 5 triggers of Frustration in addition to the attack damage. :While I'm sure that's feasible, it would take more coordination than the simple Orders, which even a PUG can understand and execute with success. It's amazing how some people won't respond to a target call. Also, this spike would be a lot more predictable than Orders, since your opponent(s) will very quickly get what you're up to...just like old Airspike teams using Lightning Surge, it's too predictable. Entropy 17:41, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, that's kind of what I was getting at when I said that it was a hex. With enough Fast Casting, the spike could go down in a little over a second if the coordination is good. I could probably only see this in some sort of GvG team though, as it'd allow for a nice 4/4 split without losing damage capacity. As you said though, it would need some teamwork and practice to work effectively. :Surely Frustration only causes damage on the interrupt, so those 5 simultaneous Savage Shots would only cause 1 interrupt and only 1 Frustration damage, you would need to wait for the foe to use a skill again before you could interrupt again and they could just stop using skills till the hex is gone or you loose interest. Better to use it on a non-caster and use Wailing Weapon to interrupt all their attacks. --Heurist 06:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :: How about a Ranger with 16 WS carrying Incendiary Arrows, QZ, and Heckets Fury while using a shortbow. High Pressure from fire and the trigerring of Frustration every 1.5 secs.Marksmen of Hell 15:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::Frustration only triggers when a spell is interrupted.--72.193.215.77 16:01, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The description is wrong. --Fyren 17:50, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode is this skill not somehow the perfect anti-hard mode faster casting skill? puts the cast time back to normal mode speed :D ~Soqed Hozi~ 14:40, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Skill Icon Is it just me or is the guy in the picture the same as the guy in the Migraine icon? -Io 09:29, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Nerfed Just saw that this skill only works on spells (now). When did happen? I ran this with clumsiness just the other day. Aww well, it's pretty clear that ANet hates mesmers. [[User:Swiftslash| Swiftslash]] 19:22, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :It still works as it always has. Interrupting non-spells deals damage. --Fyren 23:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Meh I was dumb enough to actually read a skill desciption by ANet. Sigh. Someone told me it had been changed, I never bothered testing though, which I should've. Oh well, thanks for clearing that out. ^^ [[User:Swiftslash| Swiftslash]] 15:24, 16 May 2007 (CDT)